Secrets Unfold
by Midnight Moon-chan
Summary: All this time she had to pretend in order for the mission to success but not anymore. She couldn't wait to see Itachi and Shisui's faces when they see her. After all she wasn't the same thirteen year old that they remembered.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Tonight was a new moon and as if the animals and humans could feel the tension in the air hurried to their families trying to hide in the comfort of their home from whatever it is that it was scarring them.<p>

A lone figure stood by the edge of the hokage mountain were the faces of the for hokage's stood tall and proud watching over there village for witch most gave their life to protect. This lone figure was none other than Konoha's cherry blossom Haruno Sakura or Kumori Sakura and she wasn't in the best mood ever, her killing intent was so strong that she was sure that people in Suna could feel it.

"_**I can't take it anymore! I feel like I'm going to explode if this good damn mission doesn't hurry up and end already!**_"

"_Shut up already Mika you're giving me a headache and plus don't you have some better things to do, like, annoying Fukō or something?_"

"_**Are you mad shed kill me before I even go near her room! I swear she's crazy! One day I was minding my own business when…**_"

"**When what Mika?**" Sakura tried to suppress a groan when she heard Fukō join the conversation, like it wasn't enough that she had to put up whit her stupid inner but now she had to deal with Fukō as well. But she had to admit that Mika was right, if this mission didn't end soon she will personally end it herself.

"_**Of course I'm right after all we have to pretend that were twelve, obsessed whit Sasuke-teme, good for nothing and overall we have to worry every day about Shisui and Itach's lives and pray to kami that they will not be discovered by Akatsuki, not to mention that…**_" Once again Fukō decided to interrupt Mika making her even angrier and Sakura's headache increase.

"**I think we got the idea but we managed to do this for four years what's the difference if we wait a few more hours?**" She was right but that didn't mean that the pink hair girl liked to know that her team were so close yet so far from reach. The wind plaid with her locks as if trying to calm her down but with no progress.

Just o few hours ago her and team 7 returned home from a mission in the lands of waves and a jounin told her that the hokage expected her:

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

'Knock Knock'

" Enter." A voice from inside said, win out any other invitations Sakura the rather big office and bowed to the old man in sign of respect.

"Hokage-sama." Greeting the leader of the village Sakura raised her head to look in his eyes.

" Ah, Sakura-chan is good to see you I take that the mission was successful?" She abstained her urge to roll her emerald eyes. Of course the mission was a success and nobody was badly injured, but it would have been even better if she could have used her powers and not pretend that she was weak. Not that she could tell the hokage that so instated she just told him that everything went fine.

" Good, good, I'm glad to hear that but as you probably realized by now this is not the reason I called for you here." She didn't answer but instated gave a nod.

" Now the real reason is the fact that I have wonderful news!" At this statement Sakura became a little more interested.

"This morning I got a massager bird from Itachi and he informed me that he, Shisui and the Uchiha clan are to arrive at the village gates tomorow!" The girl couldn't believe her ears, after all these years they are finally returning!

"_**OMG! Shisui and Itachi are coming back! This is the best day ever, I mean I still can't believe it that we are finally going to be reunited. OMG, OMG!**_" Inner who has been quiet till now was running around Sakura's mind shouting like a mad man. Normally Sakura would have told her to calm down but her brain stopped working the moment she hear that her boys are coming home at least.

"Kuso!" Being the first word she managed to whisper in her shocked state_**. **_The Hokage smiled knowing that the news will shock her after all it was not every day you hear that your teammates and their family are coming back home after a four year mission.

"Well with that being said I expect you hear tomorrow in my office whit your teammates, sorry your real teammates, and Fugaku when they arrive. Now… dismissed!" Win out any further comments Sakura exited the office and heeded home so she can let the information sink in her brain.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

><p>Sakura could fell a smirk appearing on her face, she couldn't wait to see teams 7 faces when she will release the henge, but more importantly she wanted to see Itachi and Shisui's faces after all she wasn't the same thirteen year old they remembered from the past.<p>

Yup tomorrow was bound to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first try at posting a story on FanFiction I truly hope you will like it. If not I would very much appreciate if you will tell me were I did wrong so I can improve my shelf. To tell you the truth this is kinda like an experiment for me because I will like to know what people think of this story ( more like chapter) I apologize because its short but like I said I want to see if people like and wish for me to continue to update it. If not I will not mind. On the contrary it show me that I still have to work to improve my writing skills ( witch I know I still have to work).<strong>

** Well thats all thank you for reading it and please R&R!  
>Ja ne :) <strong>


	2. Hey there stranger!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto **

**Firstly I would like to thank you all that have reviewed my first chapter and for your support that you have provided me I am truly grateful and promise to give my best in in writing this story.**

**Fallenstar**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**Bixy**

**ivana**

**Melyss**

**sin**

**I would like to thank you for your advices and I will try to raise my shelf to your expectations: D Arigatō.**

**Now Bixy have been wright I have not introduced Mika and Fukō to well and maybe (clearly) confused you a bit so here is who they are:**

**Mika- is supposed to be actually Sakura's inner shelf that used to appear in the anime but I didn't want to say all the time 'inner' so I named her Mika I am sorry that I didn't explained better at the beginning.**

**Fukō-now is a totally different person the truth is that I wanted to present her later on the story when I will tell you more about Sakura's clan. Now what I can tell you is that Fukō is a white wolf demon was sealed in Sakura. She unlike Naruto's Kyuubi is not a prisoner is Sakura's body but actually became a part of her. **

**Details will appear later as the story advances but I am grateful that you pointed out that for me and I hope that now it makes better sense .**

**Well on with the chapter **

"_**Mika**_"

"**Fukō"**

"_Sakura_"

"Normal"

* * *

><p>I was a normal day for the citizen of Konoha, everybody was doing something to help or they were just enjoying a cup tea with their friends. The village was so peaceful till the screaming of a certain kunoichi interrupt their daily activities:<p>

"In the name of every kami that exists, WERE IS MY SHIRT!" Yep, you guessed right it was none other than Konoha's cherry blossom that apparently had same trouble getting dressed.

"**You know that if you would calm down for a second and maybe, hmm, I don't know… think for a chance?**" Fukō who till now have been quiet, became very frustrated whit Sakura's constant yelling. Huh, she didn't blame her for her temporary stupidity after all today she would be finally be reunited whit her brother like figure and the boy on who she had a crush from her genin days.

"_**Yea, Fukō is right and I know that your excited to see them again, especially weasel-kun, he he. After all we are just as excited and … hey, isn't that the kimono like shirt that you were looking for?" **_Was Mika's replay and true to her words when Sakura turned around she saw the object of her distress sitting neatly on a chair. She couldn't help but think of how stupid she acted.

"_Oops, I didn't saw it? Anyway I need to finish getting ready they should arrive any moment now." _Before she could get a replay she practically flew to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Moments later she exited wearing a midnight-blue kimono-style blouse that had long sleeves in which she could easily hide her senbon launcher (it looked like Shizune's launcher) win out letting the enemies detect it. The blouse ended mid-thigh and was held close by a broad, black obi that matched the black spandex shorts she wears underneath. As for her feet she wears a pair of open-toed sandals with high heels and polished both her fingernails and toenails. Since she didn't have time to do anything special with her hair she just put it up in a bun with a pair of blue chopsticks to hold it and hurriedly left her apartment to go at the village entrance.

Now usually people wouldn't pay attention to the pink haired kunoichi that was known to have a crush on the younger Uchiha sibling, but that is the thing , she did not looked the same as they remembered on the contrary if it wasn't for her pink hair they would not have even recognized her.

"_**Come on I can feel their chakra signature their close, SHANARO!**_"

"_Way thank you captain obvious I can feel them too and I'm going as fast as I can!"_ Fukō who have been quiet till now let out an exasperated sigh.

"**I know that you're dying to see them but would you mind keeping your voice level DOWN for once? I swear what does a demon have to do to get some peace and QUIET around here?**" Mika who started to argue with Fukō claiming that she is the one being loud and that she and Sakura were just excited to see the Uchiha's again.

"**Now listen here you…**" Fukō started to say but…

"_**Annoying, stupid, ignorant Wolf!**_" … but Mika o so rudely interrupted again, much to the demon's growing anger and Sakura's annoyance.

"_SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Your giving me a headache and look I can see the gates and…OMG is that Itachi?_"

The Pink haired kunoichi stopped running and jumped in a tree masking her chakra so she could spy on the conversation that the Hokage was having and just as she thought the one that the sandaime was speaking was none other than, Uchiha Itachi. Behind him was his father Fugaku wile on his right was Shisui himself.

Sakura felt proud to call them her team, but, more importantly they shared a bond that no other team had and knew that they could trust each other with their lives and even after all these years she still felt this bond existed.

"A good to see you boys back I trust that everything went according to the plan?" The Hokage's voice woke her up and she listened to their conversation.

"Yes Hokage-sama, everything has been going according to the plan and the Akatsuki have not been aware of our intentions." Itachi's voice shocked her the most, even though she didn't understand way. She was very aware that bought him and Shisui will change over the years, just that she never realized how much they will change. Whenever she would pray for them, she would be granted whit images from when they were just boys and she didn't think they will change that much in such a short time.

In a way she felt jealous and angry at her shelf for not being with them to see them grow. After all the boys Sakura was seeing were no boys at all. No they were grown mans and damn they were hot no kidding.

Itachi's face has matured considerably since the last time she saw him four years ago. His long tear troughs under his eyes were more pronounced and his skin was a little tanner. His dark grey eyes looked even more mysterious than she remembered, while his black hair hung near his cheeks to frame his face and kept the rest in the same old low ponytail. But all in all he has till her Itachi, just maybe a little sexier than before.

"_**I sooooo, agree with you Saku-chan, and I can proudly state that we are the luckiest girls on earth to have such a man.**_"After processing what Mika said Sakura's face instantly heated up.

"_Who said that he is our man? Plus I mean… way would he even look at us when he has an army of Uchiha girls much prettier than us and… we are JUST close friends and teammates. After all who knows if he even remembers us it's been a wile…_" She didn't got to finish before non-other that Fukō interrupted her.

"**Girl if that if what you think then I am disappointed in you. That boy has tried on hundreds of occasions to show you he liked you in the past so there is no way he would forget you. I can't know for sure if he still likes but I wouldn't be surprised if de still did so don't worry.**" Fukōspoke with such gentleness and caring in her voice that Sakura started to wonder if Fukō was right and she was being silly.

"I am glad to hear that Itachi, I do believe that you and your family would like to rest after this journey. The Uchiha compound has been cleaned and is ready to be used once again." The Hokage's word broth back Sakura I the land of the living while she cursed herself for being distracted once again.

"We thank you for your kindness Hokage-sama and if so I would like to take my clan back to the compound. It's been a while since we were home." The last sentence has been so softly said that she wondered if she didn't imagine it, especially since it has been Fugaku and not Itachi that spoke just now.

" YATTA! Were finally HOME! I swear that if me and Itachi would have had to stay one more day in the Akatsuki we would have went MAD! But that is all in the past. Now say where is Saku-chan I can't see her anyware? " Well that's a voice she would have easily recognised any place. It looks that no matter how many years will pass Shisui will never change. She left a giggle escape her lips but unfortunately she was too loud and the next thing she knew a kunai impaled itself in the trees trunk just millimeters from her face.

"Who's there?" At that statement she rolled her eyes but answered anyway.

"Well that isn't the nicest way to greet your teammate, right Itachi?" And with that she made herself visible just to be greeted by a series of gasps and a cry of happiness from Shisui.

"Sakura" Was the first thing that escaped the Uchiha heir's lips before Shisui tackled Sakura in a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is all for now thank you again for reading this story. I am not sure in I will update this fast nex time because school starts and I have an exam coming but i will do my best. Se you next time!<strong>

**R&R**

**Ja ne! :)**


	3. Some things never change

**I'm so so so so so sorry that it took so long to update I really am and hope you all can forgive me.**

**I will try my best to update as fast as I can from now on and I am truly grateful that you bore with me. Thank you all who reviewed my story and I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_**"Mika"**_

**"Fukō"**

_"Sakura"_

"Normal"

**On with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Sakura…" Was the only thing she managed to hear before the always energetic Shisui took her in one of his famous _death hugs_ that could literally kill you if he wants it.

" O My God SAKURA-CHAN, it's been so long since I last hugged you. I can't actually believe that I'm home. Me and Itachi missed you sooooooooo much. O and did I told you what Itachi did to Orochimaru when the snake was still a member? I mean Orochimaru was all _I'm going to take your body _and stuff and…" Suddenly he realized that his pink haired teammate didn't utter a word and got worried that maybe she didn't missed them at all so when he looked at her his sad expression turned to one of horror as he saw that her skin turned blue from lack of oxygen.

"NOOOO! I KILLED SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT Am I …"

"Shisui, would you please SHUT UP! For Kami's sake you didn't killed me, yet anyway she said in a softer voice so nobody will hear her. Geez and here I was thinking that maybe a few years with Akatsuki will make you mature up a bit."

"Well you should know by now that nothing will make Shisui change from the baby he is." This time it was Itachi who spoke. He already composed himself and stripped his face of any emotions. Only problem was that Sakura was not so easily tricked by Itachi's '_O I am so much better than anyone because I'm an Uchiha'_ crap.

"Suit yourself Itachi and hug me already, I know you want to so get rid of that damn emotionless face of yours or I'm going to…"

"I missed you." Came Itachi's replay as he tightened his grip on her (AN: Itachi appeared magically in front of her and started hugging her) afraid almost that if he will let go she will disappear.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving you and Shisui ever again. After all," a small smirk was forming on her face.

"Kami knows what trouble you two got yourselves win out me." She finished her sentence a kiss on his cheek causing Itachi's cheeks to gain a small red, almost unnoticeable blush. But of course that didn't go unnoticed by Shisui because how got a glint in his eyes that could only mean trouble, or more likely trouble for himself.

" Itachi and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-*SMACK!* Apparently he really got in trouble because the last thing he sees before he faints is Itachi's fist coming in contact with his face which sends him in a boulder. And judging by the weasel's expression he was quite proud about what just happened because he allowed a smirk to make its way on his face.

"_**Well it's good to see that some things never change, right Saku?"**_

"**I agree with Mika, those two will never change."**

_Well it's nice to see that those two can actually agree on something that is not killing each other and in the process giving me a headache._

"_**Hey I heard that outer!" **_ Sakura couldn't help but let a mental sigh at her inner's AKA Mika's behaviour.

"_It was meant to be heard Mika,*sigh* sometimes I wonder why can't you act more like Fukō."_ O how she will regret saying that latter.

"_**How DARE you compare me with that oversized WOULF! Way the heck will you want me to act like that emo THING!"**_ All the while Sakura was watching her inner ranting on and on till she felt a murderous aura approaching her inner.

"_Inner, -__**WHAT?- **__behind you."_ Finally sensing the dark aura that was approaching her Mika slowly turned around to see Fukō with a big, giant, mallet ready to kill her on the spot.

"_**Ahaha, F..F..Fukō, how nice to see you, I mean you know… Sakura HELP ME!"**_ But unfortunate for Mika Sakura could care less about her at the moment. She snapped out of her daze when she heard Fukō calling her.

" **It will be wise to return back to your body Sakura someone has been calling you for the past two minutes."** And with that Fukō returned to her task of killing Mika wile Sakura was returning back to her body just in time to see how was calling her, and… let's just say that she really didn't expect to see that person calling her.


End file.
